


Crawling from the Chrysalis

by silkylustre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x23, Coda, Demon Dean Winchester, Episode Related, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean opens his newly-black eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crawling from the Chrysalis

_bli-_

Opening his eyes, a revelation.

The exterior man finally matches the inward.

Like pulling off a mask and revealing the same creature underneath.

He hears purring. Spread your wings, little butterfly.

He howls at the moon.

_-nk_

**Author's Note:**

> I am indebted to the Bard, Hamlet II,2.  
> Also, I have been waiting for Demon!Dean since season four.  
> I was probably the only one in the fandom to hiss Yessssssss upon the end of season nine.


End file.
